The Dance
by Silverkitsune26
Summary: Kagome brings a friend to the feudal era, and the boys learns something new. My first fanfic so please be nice?


**Disclaimer**: She don't own them. Never has never will, except for Taran she is mine. I do this just for fun.

"…**." talking**

**… thinking**

_**The Dance**_

Kagome listened to the beat in the music, her body was moving sensually after. She really enjoyed feeling that her body moved the way she wanted it to. To dance had become a way for her to relax.

"That is good Kagome. Now you are able to do it good." A voice said from a cross the room.

"Do you really think so?" Kagome asked her friend that came towards her.

"Yes I do."

It's funny Kagome thought That a friendship this good, could begin with such a small trifle.

Two houses beyond where Kagome and her family lived, a new family had moved in. They came from Norway and the father worked for an international company. He had been moved to Japan to work there. The daughter in the family was 3 years older than Kagome, so she didn't really think that they would become good friends.

One day when Kagome came home from school, the new girl sat on the top of the stairs with Buyo on her lap. She scratched him under the chin and he really enjoyed it.

"Hi! My name is Taran. Your cat came to us and I thought that it was best to return him before you began to worry about him."

She continued to scratch Buyo in her lap and he purred with pleasure.

"My name is Higurashi Kagome." answered Kagome.

"Higurashi?" replied Taran and she looked really confused about this.

"No my name is Kagome. Higurashi is my family name."

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I'm still not used to the way you say your family name first. My family name is Falk, by the way. In English it would be Falcon."

They sat and talked a bit before they went their separate ways. They had come to an agreement to help each other. Taran was going to help Kagome with her homework and English, and Kagome was going to help Taran with her Japanese.

One day when Kagome had returned from a trip to the feudal Japan, she went over to Tarans house to help her with the language. Her departure from the past didn't go without the usual fight with Inuyasha. She knew that Taran would be home alone, while her parents were away for a couple of days. When Kagome got to the house she heard music and song. She recognized the rhythm in the music to be Latin American. She followed the music and got to see Taran while she sang and danced to the music. She got a little shocked because the dance where really elegant and seductive. Taran moved to the music like she was seduced by it and like she seduced it right back. Kagome also heard that Taran had a beautiful singing voice. Taran had her eyes closed while she sang and danced. When the music stopped she opened her eyes and saw Kagome standing there looking at her. Taran blushed while she stopped the music. She wasn't quite comfortable with people looking at her when she danced and she didn't know about it.

"WOW! That was incredible." Kagome said. "You are really good at this. I have never seen anything like this. I wish I could do something like this." There was such a longing in her voice that Taran couldn't help overhearing it. After al the fights with Inuyasha and all the bad things he called her. She had gotten a wish to be really good in one thing that Kikyo never had done, and this kind of dancing she never done for certain. So it was this way that Taran and Kagome became friends and dancing partners.

They practiced every weekend sins then and now they had known each other of almost a year. Taran knew of what Kagome did in the feudal Japan. And the truth behind all the crazy stories Kagome's grandfather told people to explain her absence from school. One time Taran had gotten a glimpse of Inuyasha when he had followed her home. The next time Taran was Kagome she asked her about him. Kagome, who was glad she could finally share her secret with someone else, told Taran her story from the beginning to the end.

The gang back in feudal Japan started to notice that Kagomes attitude and the way she moved began to change a little. In some fights Kagome had saved her life using some of the things she had learned from Taran. It was done with such ease and grace that they began to wonder when and where she had learned something like this. In the end Sango couldn't restrain he self from asking where Kagome had learned something like it. Kagome answered truthfully and as expected Inuyasha wasn't too happy finding out that someone else outside Kagomes family knew of them and what they where doing.

"How could you say anything to her?" He yelled at Kagome.

"Well, she had seen a glimpse of you and she asked me about it. I answer her and all she said was 'Cool. I promise that I won't tell anybody about this. Who would believe me anyway? I never bought those stories your grandfather told people.' She has never said anything to anyone and she taught me how to dance. I really like it. It was from a dance that I'm learning that the summersault came from."

"So it came from a dance? I don't know of any dance with that kind of move." Miroku said thoughtfully, while he thought of every kind of dance he knew of.

"Well, actually that summersault is only in the end. And the origin of this dance is not from here."

"Will you show it to us?" Sango asked. She could think of learning something like that her self. It could come in handy one day.

Kagome thought long and hard over the request, and found out that she would do it. It was a good time as any to show them what she had learned, and that she could do at least one thin g good. Not to mention the shock she was about to give them. Nobody danced like this, well not here at least.

"Ok I will do it, but I will only do the end where the summersault came from. I'm not as good Taran yet, but I will do my best."

Kagome got up and walked a little away from her friends. She looked at them and saw they where looking at her with expectation in their eyes. Ok so Inuyasha mostly looked irritable. She felt a bit nervous, but on the other hand she was determined to go trough with it. She took of her shoes and socks, to get the best feel of the ground beneath her feet. Taran and herself usually used soft dancing shoes when they danced indoors or on floors, outside they usually danced barefoot. Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated. Inside her mind she began to hear the music like Taran had thought her to. She forgot everything that happened around her and began to move to the music that played in her mind. She began to dance the end of a long dance. It was a dance very inspired by hip-hop with its rhythm and movement. She moved her body to the beat and did everything the way it was to be done. The dance had a hint of sensuality and seduction on a deep and primitive level. Even that her friends never had seen anything like this before; they could almost hear the foreign rhythms that Kagome was moving to. She ended the dance with a summersault performed without the hands ever touching the ground. When she was finished she opened her eyes and looked at her friends. They on the other hand looked shocked back at her. Sango was the first that shook the shock of.

"That was amazing. I have never seen anything like it." She said enthusiastically. Miroku looked like he'd just seen something from his secret dreams. Inuyasha didn't look any better. Shippo and Kirara just looked shocked.

"That was very seductive." Miroku said when he found his voice again.

Kagome shook her head in a negative fashion. "This is nothing. There are other dances out there that are much worse than this one. This is hardly believed as seductive at all."

Kagome had to hold back her laughter when she saw the look on the boy's faces. She could almost hear them think There is something worse than this???!!! Even Shippo had understood that statements meaning.

"I wish you guys could meet Taran and se her dance. She is really good and could show you the whole dance if you like."

After much discussion they came to an agreement that Kagome should bring Taran to a visit when it was possible.

When Kagome got home she went over to Taran to tell her what had happened, and that the gang was eager to meet her.

"You will come as a shock to them." She told Taran.

"Oh? How so?"

"I never told them what you look like." Kagome had deliberately never told her friends in the feudal Japan how Taran looked. They knew she was a 3-year-older girl that had moved to where Kagome lived. What she hadn't told them was that Taran wasn't Japanese; ha a body that was in good shape and that she was well formed. Actually all males turned to look at her when she and Taran walked passed them. Some of it came from the fact that Taran was a tall blond girl. Her hair had the color that looked like golden honey; her eyes were big and had a blue green color. But the main reason was that she had a body to die for. Kagome admitted to her self that she had been jealous of the way Taran looked in the beginning, but that had quickly passed. To tell the truth Taran had no idea on the effect she had on people and then especially the boys. She treated everybody equal no matter who she met. Kagome didn't look so bad in the looks department her self. Separately they where the stuff, many a boys dream were made from. Together they were dynamite and the stuff that wet dreams was made from. They were both good girls but they also had their dark sides. Together this side of them became more apparent. They both had this hint of danger that not many could resist.

"Really? Well it will be pretty interesting to see their reaction."

They agreed on that Taran should come with her to the feudal Japan in 14 days.

The day had arrived and everyone was exited. Inuyasha wasn't quite happy because Kagome had begun her time in heat, and her scent was driving him insane. With a little afterthought, this visit from her friend wasn't such a bad idea. It might help him think of something else.

He didn't know how wrong he was.

Taran came to Kagomes house. With her she had a little bag with clothes and music. She also had a portable radio and CD player. She was dressed in loose jeans and a flannel shirt. On her feet she whore a pair of soft running shoes. Her long hair was collected in a bun and fastened at the back of her neck with a rubber band. She had dressed this way to not be to overwhelming to the gang. She liked to dress in loose clothes, to hide herself form the gazes that she usually got from the boys.

They had arrived through the well and climbed out on the other side. Taran looked around with wonder. She was fascinated with that wild beauty of the forest.

"This is really wonderful." She said breathlessly.

"Yes isn't it? It's too bad we don't have anything like this in our time."

They stood and admired the forest a little while before they went towards the village. When they got closet to the village, the people working in the fields saw them and began yelling "Youkai". They had never seed anybody like Taran before and thought that she was a demon.

This got Inuyasha and the rest of the gang and there feet. Inuyasha was the first that became aware of them. His nose told him that two human females were on their way. He didn't sense any demon in the neighborhood at all, except for Shippo and Kirara. One of the scents was Kagome so that meant that the other was her friend with the strange name. He felt despair when he got a better smell of their scents, they were both in heat. It almost was too much for him to handle, but he did. The wind turned and gave him the time he needed to get his emotions under control. He ran towards where Kagome was to protect her. When he came close enough to see them, he became furious when he was Kagome laughing at something the male that walked beside her said. When he put his hand on Kagomes shoulder and looked down at her, he was sure to get killed. Some of the reason Inuyasha was so mad was Kagome's friendliness towards the stranger and that all of Inuyashas instincts told him to protect 'his woman' from any other male. Especially when she was in heat.

When he came close enough to seem better, he saw that the stranger was colored like a youkai. He yelled to Kagome to get out of the way and attacked. He was confused that The Tetsusaiga didn't change shape, but he didn't consider it. Kagome looked alarmed to the attacking Inuyasha and yelled.

"NO!!! Inuyasha SIT!"

The rosary around his neck did its job, and Inuyasha went down for the count.

The others came just in time to hear Kagome yell and see Inuyasha crash to the ground. When they arrived they could hear Inuyasha's furious mumbling curses until the spell wore of so much that he could lift his head.

"BITCH!!! Why the hell did you do that?" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.

"You where going to kill my friend." She yelled back, while her eyes shot daggers at him.

Taran, who had gotten over the fact that she nearly got killed, got a humorous look in her eyes. She understood that a misunderstanding was in the air, and she looked forward to the end.

"And when did you befriend HIM??" Inuyasha growled. His look promised a long and torturous death for the stranger.

Kagome were about to answer when she got stopped my Tarans hand on her shoulder. She looked at Taran that shook her head. She saw the laughter in Tarans eyes and understood the situation.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara followed with interest the situation from a short distance away. They where ready to intervene if necessary, but for now they just watched.

Taran went over to Inuyasha, bended down and looked him right in the eyes.

"I think you mistake me for someone else." She calmly said to him, while her eyes sparkled with the laughter she was holding back.

When Inuyasha heard her voice and smelled her, his eyes got big and he got a little blush in his cheeks. This was no male, this was a female. She didn't look like any female he had ever seen, and she didn't smell like a youkai either. She was 100 human.

"I'm Taran." When she told them her name the others also got big eyes.

Inuyasha got over his shock and looked suspicious at her.

"Why do you dress like a man?"

"I don't. It's usual for women to dress like this where I come from." This was accepted of all of them, because they where used to Kagomes unusual way of dressing.

Shippo, who saw that everything was safe, called out Kagomes name and jumped into her arms. She hugged and cuddled him. "Everyone I want you to meet Taran. Taran this is Shippo, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Kirara." Kagome pointed to each person while she said his or her names.

"Nice to meet you all." Taran said to them.

Shippo like the kit he was, where very curious about Taran and why she looked so different from any humans he knew about.

"Why do you look so strange? You talk funny to," he said to Taran.

"Shippo! Behave properly." Kagome scolded him.

"It's ok Kagome. I'm sure the others would like an explanation. Shall we go to a quiet place where I can explain my self to them?"

Miroku went over to Taran and greeted her enthusiastically.

"My Lady Taran, it's an honor to make your acquaintance. May I be so bold as to ask you a question?"

Taran who had been warned about Miroku and his way of being, looked at him with skepticism before hesitatingly answered.

"Ok. What is it?"

"Will you please bear my child?"

Everyone got a big sweat drop on their heads anime style, and Taran looked at Miroku with a shocked expression. She quickly recovered from the shock and answered him politely.

"I'm honored that you asked me, but I'm afraid I will have to say no."

Miroku, and the others, had almost expected her to hit him got surprised that she didn't.

"That was too bad, because I really need an heir." His hand grabbed her rear end firmly when he said this to her. The others looked on with interest to se her reaction to this.

Tarans eyes got really big by the surprise before they became a deep blue by her rage. Kagome who recognized this danger signal, almost felt sorry for Miroku about what Taran were about to do to him. The others only looked on with fascination when they saw that her eyes changed color. There was no warning to what was about to happen, she didn't yell or pull away in any way. She just lifted her leg and hit him hard right between his legs. Inuyasha's eyes grew large, while he crouched in sympathy, when he saw Taran's reaction. She had actually kicked Miroku in the only place that wasn't fair. It was the only place a woman where not allowed to kick a man. Even if he felt that Miroku deserved it, it was almost a too brutal place to punish a guy.

Taran looked down on Miroku with fury burning in her eyes.

"I will not apologize for what I have done. You deserved that."

When Miroku had gotten over the punishment enough to walk again, they went to the village. They went over to Kaede's house. This didn't go unlisted without curious looks by the villagers. They where calmed when they saw the stranger together with Inuyasha and the gang. If anything where to happen, they would be well protected.

They entered Kaede's home and where greeted by Kaede and Myoga. It was Myoga that seemed to fascinate Taran the most. The fascination seemed mutual because he stayed close to her while thy where there. Because he was so old, Myoga understood that Taran was a foreigner. Kaede didn't say so much. She had seen a lot of strange things in her life but it was rare to see a foreigner. It was her first time, but that little secret she kept to her self. The gang seated themselves on the floor and Taran began to tell about her self.

"As you all know, my name is Taran. I come from a country called Norway. It lays further to the north and on the other side of the world compared to Japan."

She turns toward Shippo who was in Kagomes lap.

"To answer your questions, little one. I talk the way I do because my mother language is not Japanese but Norwegian and I look like most people in my family. They are tall, blond and have mostly blue or green eyes. I have a mix of both since my eyes are blue green. I came to Japan because of my fathers work. I'm a neighbor to Kagome and I help her with her English, while she helps me with my Japanese. One day she saw me dance and ever since then I have taught her how to dance. Now we are friends and dance partners."

Everybody understood that there are more to Tarans story than this, but she had covered the most important things. So they let it be with this.

Shippo looked Taran up closely.

"Your hair color is not that light. Inuyasha's much lighter."

Taran smiled to Shippo before she lifted her arms up and let her hair loose from the bun she had collected it in. Her hair looked pretty dark when fastened this way. When she let it loose it fell like a waterfall of sunshine around her. The hair was so long that it pooled around her on the floor. Everybody's eyes got big when they saw it. The color was so foreign to them that it was a sight worth seeing just to look at their expressions.

"As you can see, little one. I'm more golden in color while Inuyasha is silver white."

Shippo couldn't help him self, and went over to Taran to touch her hair carefully. Kagomes hair was as soft as silk, but this was as soft as feathers. It had a different feel to it than what he was used to. Looking closer he saw that the strands of hair was much thinner.

Taran let Shippo finish his studying of her hair before she got up and collected it again. It was now that they saw that her hair went all the way down to her calves. She collected it all to one side before she began to braid it. When she was finished with that, she took out a leather string and tied the end together. She then took the braid and made a bun at her neck. She used the rubber band to fasten it there.

"What is this English you talked about?" Kaede asked Taran.

"Oh it's a language that many people in our time can understand. There for it's important to learn." The others understood the importance of learning such a language. It would be very helpful to know a language many understood. It helps when you met new people and they understood you. After much encouragement from the others, Taran and Kagome agreed to talk a little in English to let the others hear what it sounded like.

When they had a meal a little later, a desperate mother came to Kaede. In her arms she had her daughter and she was very sick. The little one had a high fever and were very restless. She wouldn't keep still long enough to let Kaede examine her good enough. They got a little desperate to what they could do to calm her down.

"Can I try to calm her?" Taran asked after a while. She couldn't stand listening to the little one crying so badly. It tore her up inside. Everybody looked at her with skeptics but in the end she was allowed to try. She took the little one in her arms and sat down with her in her lap. She talked low and soothing to her. The little one calmed a bit down but not enough. Taran thought about what else she might be able to do and got an idea.

She began to sing quiet and calmly while gently stroking her. They all got surprised over her good singing voice. The song was in English so the only one who understood it, except Taran, was Kagome. The song was "You've got a Way". Kagome sighed because of the text, she really loved that song. Sango understood that something was going on here, so she asked Kagome if she would translate the song. Kagome said that she would try if Taran would sing it again. Taran was almost finished singing it so she nodded an affirmative reply.

When she started to sing it again Kagome translated the text quietly while it was sung. They understood quickly that this was a love song. Even if they didn't admit to it, even the boys found the song to be nice. When she was finished this time Taran gave a big sigh. The little one pulled a little on Tarans shirt and asked her quietly if she would be so nice as to sing another one. She also said that Taran had really warm hands. Taran saw that the little one were about to fall a sleep and began to sing another song. This time she sang "Un Break my Heart." Kagome also translated this one for the others so that they could understand this sad song. This special song got Kagome to think about her own turbulent relationship with Inuyasha. The others could hear the sorrow and desperation that sneaked its way into her voice, while she translated the song and Sango understood why.

When Taran was finished this time the little one had fallen asleep. When they took her away from Taran the little one had such a good grip on her shirt that the 4 push buttons on the top opened up. The shirt got dragged a little down on her left shoulder. The boys got big eyes. They all saw that Taran where well formed from nature's side. When she had to bend over a little, they got to see that she was veering 2 different necklaces and they was a little of a tattoo she had on her left shoulder blade. Taran looked up and had to smile when she saw their stunned faces. Taran straightened herself again and fixed her clothes. When she finished they understood that they actually hid her forms very well. After what they had seen the girls understood why she did it. Kagome knew why from before.

"You have a very singing accent girl. I also feel some healing powers in you." Kaede told Taran. She had noticed that Taran had the same singing accent when she talked English or Japanese.

"It's my Norwegian dialect. I can't get rid of the accent when I talk a different language. There for the singing accent. I have no idea on what you mean by healing powers. I've always had warm hands, maybe that's it?"

"Maybe." Kaede answer thoughtfully.

"Can you say something in Norwegian so that we can hear the dialect?" Kagome asked Taran. She had once heard some Norwegian. One time when she went over to Taran, she had heard Tarans mother singing in Norwegian.

"Ok." Taran began to speak in Norwegian. Her family came from the north of Norway so she had the typical northern dialect with its distinctive stamp. She talked a little before she stopped. She told them what she thought about them, because they couldn't understand her.

Now they understood why she couldn't get rid of her accent completely. "Your mother talked

Different when I heard her sing one time." Kagome said.

"Yes that's right. My mother comes from a different part of my country and she has a different dialect. We have so many different dialects back there, so it can be murder for an foreigner to try to learn Norwegian or just understand it sometimes."

Sango asked Taran about her necklaces and tattoo. It was almost unheard of that a girl should have tattooed herself at all. But it had happened before even if it didn't happen very often.

Taran took out her necklaces and showed them. One was short and didn't go longer down than the arc of the neck. It was formed as a big snow crystal. The other was longer and ended just at the beginning of her breasts. This one was formed as a griffin.

"This snow crystal was given me by a friend before I went to live in Japan. It was to remind me of home. I have always liked the winter with al its different colors and contrasts you can see then. This griffin has been in my family for a long time. It's a tradition that it's given to the man you find as a mate."

"What's a griffin?" Miroku asked Taran.

"It's a mythological creature, where I come from. It is a half eagle and half lion. The front looks like an eagle with wings and the hind part looks like a lions back part. It stands for power and protection, among other things. According to legend it's claws where able to show if anything was poisoned. It's probably easier for you to understand how thy look like if you see it up close."

Taran took of the necklace with the griffin and sent it around so that they could see it better. She hung it around her neck again when she got it back. It was a powerful and mighty creature they had seen represented and they where relived to learn that it didn't exist.

"The tattoo represents the sign in the zodiac I was born in and the Chinese year I was born in." Taran unbuttoned the 3 buttons on the top and let the shirt slide down her left arm a bit. A part of her shoulder and shoulder blade were uncovered, and she turned so that they could see her tattoo. It was a lion that stood on its hind legs and roared furious towards a giant snake that hissed angry back. The mane on the lion and the hair on its tale were made from flames and the scales on the snake had a flame pattern. When they had seen the tattoo she pulled up her shirt again and closed the buttons.

"As you can see from the tattoo, both animals are of the fire element."

The time came for Taran and Kagome to dance and they went out in the forest to find the spot they were going to use. It was a meadow in the forest, not to near the village. Kagome and Taran found the music they were going to use and they got ready. Taran took out the outfit she was going to use and they started warming up.

What they hadn't noticed were Jaken that followed them from a safe distance away. When he noticed where they were going to be for a while, he rushed back to Sesshoumaru to tell him where he could find the half-breed. He wondered a bit about the strange girl he had seen with the group but he didn't think so much about her. She was just human after all. Even though she looked different from any human he had ever seen. He didn't consider her important enough to matter.

When he got back to Sesshoumaru he told him where he could find his half brother. After Sesshoumaru had told Jaken to look after Rin, he went to get the sword.

When Sesshoumaru got close to the spot where they where, he heard strange music and became a little worried. Was it someone who tried to use magic? No he couldn't feel any magic from the place where the music came from. He took a deeper breath and got a good smell of all the different scents from the meadow. He could smell his half brother and the bitch that always seemed to follow him. He could also smell the houshi and the demon huntress. The fox kit and the fire cat where there too. It was another bitch there and he didn't recognize her scent. She smelled of roses and night. He could scent that both the stranger and his brother's bitch were in heat and his body reacted instinctively to the smell. It worried him a little that he reacted to the scent of a human female in heat, but he didn't give it much thought. A big mistake from his side.

He had learned a new stealth technique he tried out. It hid his presence so good that you almost had to be divine to notice him. He didn't take any chances so he stayed away from his brother just to be on the safe side.

He slowly sneaked up to the place where Inuyasha sat. He didn't concentrate on the music. Well not until he saw his brother's stunned expression and got curious on what could have shocked him like this. Inuyasha where a hanyou after all and had lived for a good while, so very little should be able to shock him like this. Especially when humans and their inventions where involved. He followed Inuyasha gaze and got himself one of his life's shocks.

Out on the meadow were his brother's bitch and the strange bitch he had smelled. Both danced, but not in any way he knew about. What they did with their bodies to the music was not at all decent, not to mention seductive. A little moment he almost had to admire his brother for the self-control he showed in just sitting there and not take the bitch right there and then. It had to be hell and by the look in his eyes it was.

Taran and Kagome had a good time while they danced before the others. They were just warming up and had not done their worst to them. When they were finished warming up Taran went to change into her dance outfit. Kagome and Sango came with her to make sure the boys didn't follow.

Sesshoumaru stayed where he was hidden because his curiosity was aroused and he was fascinated by the dancing the two girls had done. Even if it was mainly stretching to get warmed up it still was dancing and is was not like anything he had seen before. The strange bitch that looked like a boy also fascinated him in an inexplicable way.

Sangos jaw dropped when she was the effect of the clothes Taran had brought with her and changed into. The skirt was almost see through and deep blue in color, the blouse was in a matching color. The Skirt was big and went all the way down from the hips to the feet. It had a split that went all the way down and it hung low on the hips. It looked like the type of skirts you could see gipsy women use. When you danced wearing it, it would spread out and show the legs completely. The blouse was not see through, bet the arms where. It didn't cover her upper body completely, but ended just above her ribs and let her entire midsection be bare. She hadn't buttoned her blouse just knotted it under her breasts. This way her breasts where partially covered and you could see down her entire midsection.

When the girls came back everybody, including Sesshoumaru, dropt their jaw when they saw what Taran was wearing. Ok so Sesshoumarus slack jaw where more mental than physical. They were used to Kagomes School uniform, and what it reviled. But what Taran was wearing was more reviling in the fact that it was almost see trough and the way she had knotted her blouse. The boys now understood why she had dressed in pants and shirt at first. She was really well formed and she would have caused a commotion if she hadn't used the clothes that hid her so well as they did. When they had gotten over the shock of he clothes they noticed that her necklaces strengthened the seductive look of her outfit. The snow crystal sparkled in the sun and drew the eyes towards it. When you were aware of it you noticed the other longer necklace. It ended just above the cleft between her breasts. Their way it laid your attention to her breasts and everything that lay under them.

Taran smiled when she saw the reaction on her clothes from the boys. "Take your eyes back into your heads boys. And close your mouths before you catch some flies." She really enjoyed her self when she saw them blush and did what she told them to.

Sango went over to the boys and sat down. Kagome started the music and they started to dance. They started slow and didn't take too seductive dances, because nobody in their audience where used to this kind of dancing. After a while it seemed like they where seduced by the music and started to dance like it. After a bit of persuasion from Taran, Kagome agreed to dance a Lambada with her. When Miroku saw this dance his eyes almost popped pout of his head. Never before had he seen a dance that was so seductive, straight forward and erotic. The others that saw it felt that way too.

Kagome and Taran did take some brakes in-between their dancing to save their strength and to answer some questions. In one of these brakes Taran told them a story about what she and some of her friends one time had done.

They where out on the town and had a good time. Under a brake from their dancing they overheard some boys talking. They commented the dancing that was done on the floor in a very negative way. This really irritated Taran. She and her friend agreed that they were going to give those guys really something to talk about. They went out on the floor and started dancing. They almost seduced each other on the dance floor and the guys had the most shocked expressions on their faces. When they were finished they went down to the boys and gave them a scolding they wouldn't forget.

Taran laughed when she remembered the faces when she and her friend were finished with them. Inuyashas snort and negative comments to her story made Taran angry. The others sweat roped and Inuyasha swallowed nervously when he saw Tarans angry face and saw that her eyes had changed color from blue green to deep blue.

Sesshoumaru followed the scene with interest when he saw Tarans eyes changed colors when she got angry. He could feel her anger and the others nervousness. Bad move, little brother. He thought He saw that Inuyasha became more nervous when Taran leaned in closer to him, and looked at him with angry eyes.

"I think you need a lesson _**my friend**_, so that next time you maybe will think it over before you before you open your big mouth."

Never before had they heard _**my friend**_ expressed like this. It was deadly, simultaneous seductive. They recognized a threat when they heard one even if it was said with a seductive tone or not.

Kagome who saw what kind of music Taran chooses got a bad feeling in her stomach. She **almost** felt sorry for Inuyasha, but he deserved it. She looked forward to what was going to happen. Taran tried to convince Kagome to dance with her, but she refused. Kagome was not sure enough on her self and her sensuality, to join her.

The music and dancing started. The entire time she danced Taran kept eye contact with Inuyasha and she danced like it didn't exist any other in the entire world. She danced in a way that was challenging yet on the same side exquisite seductive and feminine. The challenge was on a fundamental and primitive level. It spoke to instincts that were inherited from the first humans on earth, and in Inuyashas case also the first demons. Inuyasha actually had to fight a hard battle with him self, not to respond to the challenge in Tarans dance. The only thing that made it possible for him not to respond was the fact that the one who danced was Taran and not Kagome. Had it been Kagome he wouldn't have the strength not to respond to the challenge in the dance, and force her under his dominance. Inuyasha began to growl deep and low in his thought to challenge Taran back. When he became aware of what he was doing he stopped.

Sesshoumaru felt a pang of jealousy against his brother and a strong desire to protect Taran. The dance even spoke to him on a primitive level, and instincts he thought he had buried deep within him self peeped out again. He could barely restrain himself from taking her with him and make her his. He had barely begun to move to do it when he realized what he were doing and stopped. When Inuyasha began to growl he almost answered the challenge to make her his and claim her. Not letting his brother do it before him. It got even worse when he smelled her scent again. He knew she was in heat, but the smell and dance combined became almost too much to handle for him. Even if he was known and took great pride in his control over his feelings and instincts.

When Taran was finished with her dance, she began to dance a new one. This one wasn't challenging but alluring. This time she tried to tempt Inuyasha to come to her. Also this time the dance was designed to speak to the primitive feelings and instincts in a male.

When Taran finished her dance this time she looked at her spectators. Sango, Kagome, Shippo and Kirara just looked stunned and shocked. Inuyashas face was red and he looked both shocked and surprised. Miroku looked like he had died and gone to heaven. It actually looked like he had seen something from his most secret dreams came true right before his eyes. Sesshoumaru was surprised, but deeply troubled by the feeling he was left with after he had seen the dances. The most primitive and deep feeling he were left with was the feeling that Taran was **HIS** and may the gods help the poor person that dared to try to take or touch her.

Taran smiled wickedly when she went over to Inuyasha. She looked him straight in the eyes, put a finger under his jaw and closed it while she talked to him softly and carefully.

"I think that you will think a little before you talk about something you don't know so much about next time. Won't you?" Poor Inuyasha could only nod to answer Tarans question.

"That was incredible," said Kagome and Sango agreed. "I didn't know that a dance could be so seductive on such a deep and primitive level." Sango said.

"Unbelivable ne??" Answered Taran. She got a little wicked glint in her eyes. The guys got a bad feeling in their stomachs.

"This isn't the worst I can do either. I know some dances that are much more seductive and alluring than this." Everybody, including Sesshoumaru, thought She knows something's that are wore than **THIS**!!!????" Taran bended down and picked up Shippo. When she straightened her self up again, she looked directly at the spot Sesshoumaru had hid himself. She smiled sweetly to him before she hugged Shippo a little before she let him down again.

"I'm not going to show you those dances. They are exclusively intended to the one I one day will take as mate. Some things are just to personal to show to others in this way." Taran looked seriously on Kagome. "I will teach you some of those dances when the time is right. They won't look like the one I know but they will be your own. The basic steps are always the same, but the dancer changes them to become their own. The only thing you have to look after is that the person you one day will show them to, actually deserve to see them." This was said in such a way that Inuyasha understood that the words were meant for him. He also understood, with some sorrow in the heart, that Taran meant that it didn't have to be him Kagome would dance for. This got all his instincts to protest on the most fundamental level. This made him think a bit.

"Well this will be enough for today." Taran said and started to pack her things. "Is it a place near by where I can take a bath?" It was a hot spring not to far away a d the girls decided to take a bath. Shippo was set to watch over the boys, so that they wouldn't try to spy on them. The boys got severe warnings about at what would happen to them if they were couth spying. When the girls gave their warnings, Taran looked over to the spot Sesshoumaru were hiding. When she turned Taran let loose her braid and it fell like a golden rope down her back. The end of her braid reached down to her knees. Sesshoumaru was fascinated by her hair color. It was unusual on a human. He had seen some demons with this hair color, but non-that he could remember had this special golden color. He wondered where she came from. That she wasn't from Japan he could tell by her singing accent. That she was human were it no doubt about, but she fascinated him non-the less. This was something unusual for him. He had believed that his brothers bitch were the only human that actually could be interesting to study, and here was another.

Sesshoumaru remained hidden until everybody was gone. He was a little confused and totally fascinated by the things he had seen and learned today. He was, to his great irritation, actually confused and fascinated by Taran. It seemed that a few of the human's species actually held more interest than the others. It seemed that it was moor to them than he had believed. A thoughtful and confused Sesshoumaru returned to Rin and Jaken. His brother's sword was for now forgotten in all the things he had seen and learned today.

**THE END**

AN: English is not my mother language and spelling is not my strong side, so if bad mistakes happen please let me know.


End file.
